Coffee and Cake
by tangledinsilence
Summary: Peeta Mellark visits the little cafe every other day, but it isn't for the coffee, or the cake. He needs to see her, the girl he can't help but be infatuated with, working behind the counter. He really should say something, but he doesn't have the nerve, and she could never notice him, could she? Everlark. Coffee shop AU.
1. Chapter 1

He smiled into the warmth of his cup as he caught sight of the barista behind the counter. He couldn't help but smile at her, the way she acted. She knew the little café like the back of her hand, quickly moving around the enclosed space, making coffees and putting pieces of cakes on plates. He noticed everything about her, the way her eyebrow creased slightly when her patience was wearing, or how she never really smiled at her customers, her mouth a flat line. He turned his face back to his book, he didn't want her to notice his looks, or even realise he sometimes stared. She readjusted her fringe slightly, moving her fingers through her hair. It was up in its usual braid, tidily pleated away. Peeta had always wanted to know what it had looked like down, wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He smiled into his book. He wasn't reading it properly, he never did. He couldn't help but let the corners of his lips turn downwards when he saw Gale lumber into the small shop. He smiled at Katniss but she only stared him through, only letting her lips curve slightly. He always what the dynamic of the big love story was. He seemed to like her, a lot, that was apparent but Katniss didn't really show anything. She would maybe smile at him, showing nothing else. It was common knowledge that they were together, not that Peeta dwelled on that situation a lot. Gale leaned on the counter as did Katniss. Peeta listened in on their conversation, still staring blankly at the inked words on the paper. Katniss played with the end of her braid, frowning deeply while Gale spoke.

"Gale you know I can't, it's my sisters birthday, I need to get her that cake" Peeta took another sip of his coffee while he heard Gale grumble something in reply. Katniss managed to let her frown grow deeper but eventually she was nodding her head while he laid a kiss on her forehead, leaving the shop as quickly as he had entered. Katniss let her face mould back into an emotionless mask as she wrung her wrists together but Peeta had seen the small amount of raw fear that had been so apparent in her grey eyes. He felt himself grow hungrier and decided maybe a cupcake or something should be in order, if he stuck to his usual routine, he should be here for another hour. Maybe it was weird, the fact that he visited the little café in the centre of town four days a week, doing the same thing every time. He laid his coffee down on the table, gently placing his book beside it, running a hand through his hair. He patted himself down and breathed out deeply, walking over to the counter. Only two other people were here today, sitting at separate corners of the small room, the light from their laptop screens reflecting back in their wide eyes. She saw him walking gingerly over and smiled slightly, a gentle smile, not like the one she had for Gale. Maybe she pitied him. They always did. He laced his hands together, fumbling over his words. Katniss let out a breath that may possibly pass as a laugh. He felt a brush creep onto his cheeks.

"Just the usual, a fairy cake" she said, placing a small, blue iced cake in front of him. He nodded his head quickly, unable to look her in the eye. She let her mouth take on that little smile that she only had for him, taking the coins from his hand and watching him walk away from her, his left foot steadier than his right. Her little quirk faded when she thought of why he had that. She picked at her nails while the café stayed silent. She watched him for a while, taking in his appearance. Blonde headed, blue eyed, he was from the richer part of town. All of them looked the same. But not all of them acted the same. She knew he was kind, and anyone who didn't think Peeta Mellark was a kind soul was a fool, but town and seam just don't become friends. She sighed quietly, looking at the clock creating an infernal ticking sound on the south wall. It was his time to leave now and right on time did he lean forward in the comfy chair, grabbing his backpack by the handle and pulling it up to sit at his side. He opened the zip gently. Everything he did was gentle, kind, quiet she noted. He placed his book in the bag, closing it slowly. Picking up his drink and finishing the cup off, smiling at the warmth that filled his cheeks. It was mid-September now, going into the colder months and the nights were getting darker. He pulled his sleeves down, slinging his navy backpack over his shoulders, lifting up his cup. He held it safely between his fingers, walking over to counter. Normally people just left them at their tables but Peeta always brought his over as he was just about to leave. Katniss had found this peculiar and after a few times had finally asked why. He had blushed and looked down at his shoes, mumbling something about how he had wanted to make her job a little easier. She had smiled at him that day, a genuine smile that he had never seen again, but that was last march and now things had changed. She took the cup from his safe hold and felt a certain warmth spread through her hands. He nodded at her slightly, walking out of the shop. He walked down the lane and then he was out of view. She stared down at the cup for a few moments before putting it in the sink behind her, watching the other two people leave. She breathed out deeply and cleaned the tables, cleaning the mugs last and placing them in the usual line across the back wall. She rubbed a tired hand over her face, smiling with relief that she could now get some rest. She hung up her apron, making sure the doors were locked and turning off the dim shop lights. She made her way upstairs, after all her family lived in the apartments above, and trudged to her bedroom. She went to the bathroom and changed into her usual set of pyjamas, a comfy set of bottoms and an old t shirt. She brushed her teeth slowly, staring at her reflection in the mirror, shocked slightly at the tired person staring back. _Is that me? _She shook her head and spit, wiping her mouth on the towel hanging lazily on the railing. She quietly padded to her little sisters room as to not wake up her sleeping mother. Prim sat on her bed, her light almost buzzing with electricity, reading a book. Katniss walked over to her little duck, placing a kiss on her forehead. Prim reached over quickly and gave her a hug. Katniss petted her back while smiling brightly. "Night Primmy" Katniss said in a hushed voice. It was only nine at the latest but Katniss was always so tired these days. She rubbed her eyes, slipping herself between the bobbly covers, nestling her head onto her pillow. She reached over to the counter, placing a hand on her light switch and engulfing her small room in darkness.

* * *

He laughed as he sat next to Delly. They were at art college and Delly was impersonating their professor, who was late, again. Peeta had to quite himself by biting on his sleeve. They got weird stares from some of the other pupils but Peeta just couldn't help himself as he and Delly sniggered into the back of their hands. It was then that their teacher walked into the classroom, her hair windswept and her face flustered. Impressions were always funny but he had noticed how she was always late, and how she was always upset when she came in. He noticed that today she didn't have her wedding ring on and that her face was blank instead of upset. She laid down her bags, sitting at her desk and keeping her head down, only barking at them every couple of minutes to be quiet. He got on with his work. Maybe she was giving them a hard time because she was stressing at home, maybe her and her husband had fought again and it had been the last straw. He frowned down at his drawing of a mockingjay pin, shaking his head. No matter what her problems were, he wasn't going to add to them.

* * *

He wouldn't be here today, she knew that, even though she didn't know where he went. He only came in on Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays. It had always felt odd when his blonde head wasn't sitting in the corner, stuck in a book or watching a film on his laptop. Sometimes he read her favourite books but she never commented on it. Why would she? She waits patiently for another customer to come in. It's Thursday so it's a little busy, mostly little couples occupying the smaller tables, laughing away their troubles with a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. Katniss fought hard not to roll her eyes at the situation. She looked at the wood counter and let her eyes follow the curves of the wood lines, tracing her finger lightly over it. This was her life now, basically owning the little coffee shop, being with Gale and genuinely taking care of Prim. This was what she knew would happen, what she had prepared herself for since she was young. So why did it feel like something was majorly missing?

* * *

**_I wasn't really sure at first about writing this, but I decided to take a chance and type up a first chapter and here it is! Leave me a review telling me what you think? Thank you for reading- tangledinsilence_**


	2. Chapter 2

He had come in later that day, his face slightly down, basically hiding the left side of his features. Katniss had cocked her head to the side, letting her eyebrows furrow together. He sat down quickly in his usual seat, hurriedly taking a few drawing utensils from his open bag. Katniss couldn't understand why he was in such a rush. He began drawing from an image he had on the table and she found herself wanting to walk over to his table and simply see what he was doing, what he was drawing with that fine tipped pencil of his. She settled for standing in the same spot though, dragging her eyes away from him to watch Gale come in glumly. She tried to smile but lately she just didn't feel able to. She hadn't properly smiled in a year but then again, there was never really a reason to. Gale looked her up and down, checking approval of her outfit. He nodded at her and she felt her own shoulders fall slightly in relief. "How are you?" He asked but he was never looking for a true answer, no one ever was anymore.

"I'm fine" she replied, her flat tone matching the look on her face. He seemed to frown slightly, the corners of his lips tugging downwards lightly. She quirked the right side of her lip, making her look like she was indeed smirking. In reality it was painfully awkward. He let it slide this time, simply leaning over the broad counter and leaving a small kiss on her lips. She felt nothing, absolutely nothing. And it wasn't the bitter kind of nothing, it was that empty sense of the word. She wanted to back out from the whole relationship thing, go back to being the awkward yet self assured best friends they used to be, but the line was crossed. It wasn't her idea, but she had thought that it was the natural and right thing to do, but she had never been so wrong in her life. It was okay at first, the relationship really hadn't changed except maybe a few kisses here and there but things started going south when it came to more intimacy. She just couldn't do it, not with him at least, he was basically her brother. Gale thought that she didn't trust him, and she did, with her life. But the things he wanted, she just could not give him, and she could tell that it hurt something deep inside of him. It wasn't really anything anymore, an empty shell of an old friendship ruined like so many others. She was brought out of her thoughts when a girl walked through her shop door, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, smiling happily. She knew her, Delly Cartwright, she had heard a lot about Delly. Not that she was a bad person, the girl was as kind as Peeta and had never spoken badly to Katniss in her life, but she just had a slight reputation. So imagine the shock on Katniss's face as Delly sat next to Peeta, leaning her head lightly on his shoulder while he drew. She said something to him and he nodded. Quickly walking to the counter she smiled, asking for two simple coffees in a sweet voice, though it wasn't condescending in any way, shape or form. She was just nice. Was she with Peeta? It wasn't her place to ask, wonder or even feel slightly…_jealous over? _Why would she be jealous, she had hardly ever even talked to Peeta save that one time years ago, but surely he had forgotten about that? She shook her head slightly, busying herself with making the two coffees that Delly had ordered for her and Peeta. Katniss tried to shake the thought of them together, but it had crawled into her head and it wouldn't go away, it was trapped inside of her mind like a bird in a cage. She almost dropped the coffee granules twice and silently cursed herself. Delly only waited patiently at the counter while Katniss shakily handed her the steaming cups of caffeine. She smiled sweetly, taking the cups from her moving grasp and rushed them over to the small table where Peeta was still drawing. Nothing else happened for a while really, just the same generic people entering and leaving the shop, their camera slung around their neck or a laptop bag in a tight hold in their hand. Delly left before Peeta, her face looking at him apologetically while checking her phone and hurriedly putting on her jacket. It was odd, watching her giving him a quick hug before zipping out the door. He hadn't said anything all day, just sat there, drawing on while Delly talked about her life and other things. He didn't smile at all. It was at the same time that Peeta walked over to her, handing him his cup but before he could reach the door Katniss had already gasped quietly in shock. He paused and closed his eyes, sighing quietly, before turning around to face her. She walked around the counter slowly, walking up to him and hovering her fingertips over the purple bruise resting under his left eye. He looked down in shame and Katniss managed to stand closer to him. "What happened?" she whispered, her voice quiet though no one else was in the shop.

"You can guess what happened" He said just as quietly. There was no lie, no cover up. He was straight with her in an odd way. No excuses like 'I was fighting with my brothers' or 'I just walked into that door, clumsy me'. She looked down and shook her. She moved away from him and he felt a sense of bitter rejection course through him. She looked up at him finally, a few steps away, far too much for him. He turned his back even though he wanted to stay there, staring at her, taking in the sight of Katniss Everdeen. It was as he reached the door she finally spoke.

"She shouldn't do that to you, shouldn't even dream of it" He saw her reflection in the glass of the door and she held a certain pain in her eyes. He shook his head, heavy with the weight of her words, and painfully pushed open the door.

* * *

"No" She said to Gale, it doesn't just happen like this surely? It isn't as…simple as that. She didn't feel sad, or even disappointed. She didn't feel anything. He cocked his head at her.

"Katniss, you obviously aren't into us being…_us_" he said, motioning his hand between them. She furrowed her eyebrows. She just nodded. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be" she said, colder than she had intended. He looked at her and she moved away from him, "It was obvious from the start anyway, it wasn't going to work, and we're too alike Gale. Friends. That's what we should've stayed" She said with a hint of bitterness to her tone. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes at her harsh words. She couldn't take them back, but she never planned to. It was an odd feeling that she had in her heart right now, it wasn't sadness, it was an odd sense of relief. A simple feeling of simplicity flowed through her. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and breath in deeply like she would in the woods on the first day summer. She looked over at Gale and he looked puzzled. Had she had a smile on her face? She didn't care.

"I uh…agree. I guess we're friends then, act like we used to?" He said with a certain amount of sceptical hope on his face. Katniss nodded, reaching a hand out for him. He took it and she squeezed his hand into a shake. He looked so confused but didn't question her actions, leaving her kitchen in a hurry. She looked around the kitchen, catching a look at the clock and deciding that she had enough room to go for a quick walk in the woods, get some fresh air before the darkness of the night enveloped the small district. She thought about things as she put her boots on and headed out the door. Prim was at a friends house, her mother wouldn't likely leave her bed today, she had spare time as she wouldn't have to make dinner until later. She was wandering around, minding her own business mainly, watching people go past. Some were smiling, some we frowning. There were less and less blonde heads apparent as she walked deeper and deeper into the seam, passing the less expensive house until she reached the pathetic excuse of a fence the district had surrounding it. Looking from side to side, she quickly nipped under the fence, feeling a strong sense of solidity as her feet fell onto the familiar soil. She thought of her father, and her mother, and the sadness that had taken over her mother when her father had passed. She thought of family and she thought of last week in the café, how Peeta hadn't lied to her. How his own mother had hit him, how he took it, even though he could easily fight back. Family was supposed to mean love and support and unconditional kindness no matter how bad things were, so what was that witch missing? A heart no doubt. She made her way to the familiar hill that she had once visited almost daily with Gale, to sometimes hunt when times at the café were a little hard, but normally just to have a bit of fun and relax, after all she was seventeen. She stopped when she saw an all too familiar figure, sitting cross legged on the swaying grass, eagerly taking pencil to paper. She moved forward and saw the vibrant colours of orange and yellow folded into each other on the paper, creating an overly realistic vision of the sunset on one of the many pages of a tattered sketchbook. He stopped for a moment and tilted his head. She knew she should run, dash away before he can turn his head and let him think it was an easy mishearing of the wind. But something inside of her _wanted_ him to find her there. She stayed still, her breathing quiet. He put a hand to the back of his neck, his fingers lightly brushing the baby hair at the nape of his neck, and turned his head. He looked shocked at first but the look on his face turned into a shy smile soon enough. Katniss felt a sense of calm wash over at her when she looked into his blue eyes, the clearness seemed to slow her down a moment. He stood up clumsily and brushed his jeans off. She smiled at him, a small smile, but a smile none the less. He motioned next to him and was pleasantly surprised when she sat down. He plopped himself down next to her again, picking up his sketchbook and the old colouring pencils. He went back to drawing, trying to blend the colours, even though he felt he was failing miserably.

"That's amazing" She said, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her say anything at all. He looked up at her, his blue orbs staring into her grey ones. She felt her throat go dry for a moment, unable to speak or even think of how to formulate a reply if she needed one. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her softly, going back to his drawing. She blinked confusedly, she couldn't understand her own actions, the way she had just felt. She decided to push it to the back of her mind, it didn't matter really, she hoped it didn't.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews guys, it was really nice and it's cheered me up so much! I have a busy week so I don't know when I'll be able to update but it should be some time next week around monday or tuesday as I have exams and camp and other things! Thank you for reading and drop a little review telling me what you think! -tangledinsilence**_


	3. Chapter 3

Something had changed. Since that night late in the woods. That night in the woods, the silence between Katniss and Peeta had become comfortable, Katniss had felt her eyes grow heavy. She had simply lain on the ground, staring up at the sky, which was quickly blackening. Peeta had eyed her curiously as she quickly shoved her hands behind her head, comfortably moving position to be able to stare up at the sky. He had joined her that night, he had done the same as her and they had stared at the stars together. Katniss felt quite happy in that moment, something she hadn't properly felt in a long time, since her father had passed. It stirred a sense of fear in Katniss, but also a feeling of excitement. She didn't know what the odd relationship she had with Peeta could be called, but she enjoyed it more than she should've. Was she getting a little too attached? No, he seemed to like her well enough, he did offer for her to sit next to him that night. Peeta always showed her kindness, when no one else would.

* * *

She was working the counter when Peeta had hastily walked into the small café that morning. She cocked her eyebrow at his flushed face but said nothing, waiting for him to order his usual cup of coffee and maybe get a book out from that weathered bag of his. She looked down at her nails while she waited but he never moved from his stationery position on the old couch. She tapped her foot a little bit and made the coffee anyway, deciding to do him a little favour and deliver it to him at his seat, after all he looked extremely nervous and a paler than usual. She stirred the liquid in the cup, letting the common aroma of coffee fill her nostrils, feeling a warmth on her face. It was October now, and she could feel it getting colder. She held the warm mug carefully between her fingers, letting the heat seep into her hands and up through her wrists. She stood over him and delicately placed the steaming beverage in front of him. He looked up at her with a small smile and she greeted him with a smile in return. She turned to walk away but he caught her elbow, making her spin around. Her braid came around and smacked her in the face but she was so curious she managed to ignore it. He let her go quickly but she felt a loss where the heat of his fingers once were. "Hey K-Katniss…" He stuttered. Katniss nodded, urging him to go one with his statement. He looked down at his shoes, pulling on the end of his shirt. "Do you want to do something at the weekend or something?" He managed. Katniss smiled at him, a slightly bigger smile than she was used to giving, and nodded.

"Yeah actually, I'm up for that" Peeta looked like he was about to pass out and Katniss could feel a heat rise up in her cheeks, slowly moving to her neck. She groaned internally, cursing herself because she probably looked like a tomato. He grinned at her and she smiled shyly again. A sense of elation filled Peeta, he hadn't planned on this girl saying yes, which was a pleasant surprise when she did. He fiddled with his fingers, breaking them apart and re intertwining them while he stumbled out some other words.

"How about seven on Saturday night? I'll come get you here" He said quickly, hoping not to get anything wrong, though the light shaking in his hands didn't help. She quirked her eyebrow and nodded. Saturday? She had never seen him on a Saturday before, it was one of three days he didn't come in. She looked down at the floor and tried to hide the smile that was threatening to engulf her whole face. She slowly walked away then, having just set up a date with a boy from town, no not just a boy from town, but _Peeta Mellark. _For the rest of the day she couldn't stop fidgeting, her mind preoccupied with the idea of this outing. She couldn't believe she had said yes so easily, as if it was the most natural response in the world. She had shocked herself, and she felt herself curling in like she had before. Since when had she been so forward? As Peeta began to put on his jacket and bring his mug over to her, she was shocked back into reality, and out of her head. She looked at him and they both blushed as she lightly brushed her fingers against his, and she felt her stomach get butterflies. He nodded lightly and made his way to the door. Katniss couldn't help herself, "See you tomorrow" she called out, hoping that the whole conversation hadn't just been a figment of her running imagination.

"Yes," He said slowly, with a smile on his face, "I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss Everdeen"

* * *

She didn't know what to wear. Casual? Smart? She had no clue. Prim had promised to help her get dressed but here it was, six thirty, and there was not a little blonde head to be seen. She looked around, shaking her hands frantically and feeling a sudden sense of edgy panic fill her head. "Oh no" She whispered hurriedly. She looked around and felt a heavy feeling in her chest. She couldn't do this, she wasn't prepared, she was no Delly Cartwright. She sat down on the worn mattress and let the heavy feeling sink through her, feeling so down for such a small thing. It was then that Prim appeared in the doorway, a little sly smirk on her face, their mother behind her. Katniss couldn't help the surprised look that shot up her eyebrows. What was her mother doing out of bed? It was Prim's soft voice that spoke first.

"Come on Katniss, I have the best outfit for you tonight" Katniss didn't move, unsure of what her mother had to do with this.

"She's right Katniss" Their mother said and Katniss widened her eyes. How long had it been since she had heard that voice, so like Prim's, but with a hardened edge to it? She slowly rose from the bed and followed the two blonde heads to their mothers room. Nothing had changed, dads boots still lay in a line by the dressing table, his jackets hung up tidily on the closet door. She looked to the bed and saw the pale blue dress. It was so pretty, vintage as it had belonged to their grandmother, not that the sisters had ever had the privilege of meeting the old woman.

"I can't wear that, it's too precious to you mum, I can't-"

"You can and you will" Iris interrupted, her voice sounding the strongest it had in years.

"Thank you" Katniss said, there was no point in arguing, no point at all. She picked up the dress delicately, feeling the smooth fabric move together underneath the rough skin of her fingertips, and made her way to the small bathroom. She slipped it on easily, letting the dress take shape around her. Prim did her hair, taking it and straightening it with the straighteners Katniss had taken a year to save up for to give Prim for her birthday, and let it fall down her back in simple brown strands. Katniss had never seen her hair like this, she wasn't the type of person to put make up on or do her hair. So when she looked at herself with such straight hair and a light touch of lipstick, she couldn't help but feel like a slightly different person. It was around two minutes past seven when she heard the knock on the door. She ran down the stairs and practically flung the door open. Peeta smiled at her and let his eyes widen in wonder at the sight of her. She felt slightly embarrassed but also happy, he seemed to think she looked nice. "Are you ready to go?" She asked, taking his outstretched hand, enjoying the warmth his hand supplied.

"Definitely."

* * *

Hello there! sorry for the late update, exams are really tiring me out right now, but they end on friday so I'll update maybe next saturday or sunday! this is a little shorter, so i'm sorry about that! leave me a review telling me what you think-tangledinsilence


	4. Chapter 4

His hand was warm and she felt a sudden heat grow steadily in her cheeks, sending an odd sense of fear through her, _What if I mess up? _She shook her head lightly, letting some hair fall and frame her face, almost shocked by the feel of her long hair against the thin material of her dress. Peeta walked beside her, a pleasant look of calm over his features. It was cool tonight, but Katniss couldn't feel the prominent chill, she couldn't even focus, her head felt light. She looked over at Peeta, taking him in. She noticed the reminisce of a scar that seemed to be a reminder of bitter times and the deep curve that served as the bow of his lips. She noticed, to her pleasure, how the shadows cast from the streetlights brought out the bright shine if his blue eyes. She looked at his outfit and fought to breathe out a sigh of relief. It was simple really, an old pair of jeans and a shirt and tie. She had done good, _it was alright_. She gripped his hand tighter as he led her to a small restaurant just on the edge of their district, his smile never faded. It was a nice place and Katniss suddenly felt out of place in the small restaurant full of enchanted lovers. She felt Peeta tug her hand and was surprised when she found herself following him easily to the table meant for two. It was nice, too nice, and Katniss didn't want to touch a thing with the calloused pads of her fingers. Small talk started and Katniss found herself laughing quite a few times, something she hadn't properly done in a long time. It seemed so easy to just talk to him, to let his lulling voice ease her into a smile and a desire to share simple tales of her own. She played with the ends of her hair, a nervous habit that usually had the pleasure of being taken out on the end of her ever present braid. She was nervous still, although the feeling had toned down majorly and she was more focused on the deep blue colour of his eyes than spluttering out a mediocre phrase. A waitress flounced over, seemingly appearing from no-where, a killer smile adorning her painted lips. Katniss fought not to wince. The woman stared at Peeta for a while, fluttering her eyelashes in a supposedly flirty way and Katniss felt herself get angry. They ordered quickly. She shouldn't be jealous that the waitress was eyeing up Peeta, he is on a date with _her_ , but it still irked her and created the most unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She hoped she never had to feel it again. Katniss played with her napkin before Peeta up a normal routine of simple chat all over again. It was so easy talking to him, and Katniss like it was something she finally wanted to get used to.

* * *

Prim pounced on her as soon as she got home, Peeta laughing as Katniss Prim hurriedly shut the door, calling out a quick thank you behind her. Katniss wanted to be annoyed that Prim so suddenly cut off what was taking place outside in their steps, but she couldn't be annoyed with her Prim, not when she had that look of complete curiosity and joy etched onto her features. So Katniss hauled her up to her room and the younger sat cross legged on her bed. Katniss began to shimmy out of her dress. "Well…he took me to this really fancy place, like so fancy Prim…" The night was explained for over an hour and Prim had lost count of all the times she had sighed in wonder with a smile on her face.

* * *

She didn't want to like him. She always told herself she wasn't supposed to get attached to people. But here she was, walking hand in hand with Peeta back to her house. Her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his and the thought made her blush. She wasn't the school girl, flirty all smiles girl so she honestly didn't understand why a guy like Peeta was holding her hand. She has no clue why he likes her that much, well she hopes he likes her a lot, but it works. The relationship between them is so easy. The conversations are easy to get into and he manages to make her laugh in the most light hearted way. She loves it. It's that simple. She loves the way he ordered pizza and watched her favourite film with her. He listens to her, always, and she him. Prim loves him. Every time he comes round she gives him a hug and he laughs, a sound Katniss never wants to forget, and pats her on the back. She likes seeing him in the corner, reading his book in the café, she likes everything he does. It's an odd feeling. A feeling she doesn't quite understand. She's never had this feeling of elation with anyone before. It's confusing but it also spikes something in her she can't ignore. He can't be replaced, he can never be forgotten, that she is sure of. She clasps his hand tighter. She doesn't understand it yet, but she's come to terms with the fact she never wants him gone, she always wants his hand to hold on to.

* * *

_**A/N: well hey guys, i'm so sorry i haven't updated i feel so bad about it but i rpomise to try and update! life got in the way again and i got referred back into my hospital for therapy but i'm here now, again so sorry! leave a review? I'm not enitirely sure if i should continue this story or if you guys are still interested in it, so tell me, hopefully i'll see you guys soon-tangledinsilence**_


End file.
